


Feed Me ( Git It)

by mizzsy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Convince the cinammon roll to murder, Gen, basically a song fic, little shop of horrors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzsy/pseuds/mizzsy
Summary: Eric wanders into a monsters lair, and it has an offer for him.





	Feed Me ( Git It)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is so trashy but this is 100% a Bim song and it was fun to write.

There had been one rule Dark had insisted on when Eric and his Father moved into the manor.

Do not go into the greenhouse.  
Derek had been put out, not liking restrictions being placed on him by the strange man who seemed to be in charge. He’d told Eric at length, and at volume, night after night in between his other rants of the manors occupants. Wilford was a queer. Host useless. Doc and Google were spineless and Bing arrogant. Yandere needed to learn to be a real man, Ed was a hick and Silver a baby. Even King and the Jims had managed to draw his Dad’s irritation on multiple occasions. Eric would have been glad for the distraction from his own shortcomings if his Dad didn’t still find time to berate Eric for his many, many weaknesses.  
Maybe that was why Eric had come to the same forbidden greenhouse so late at night. He didn’t like to break rules, especially when someone as scary as Dark had set them, but anything was better than hearing how he should have been the one to die another time. And so he found himself drawn to the glass building that sat far back from the manor, green leaves and brown trunks pressed to every inch of the glass so no outsider could have even a glimpse within.  
Inside was warm-it was a greenhouse after all-, and Eric almost felt his resolve collapse with the slam of heat to his face as he walked through the door. Around him were so many different types of plants- some flowering in bunches of red, yellow and purple, others still little seedlings potted in neat lines just to the side. Some grew vegetables and fruits in different stages of ripeness, though Eric was sure he’d never seen them used in the manor kitchen. Though the cocoon the various topiaries above had created blocked out any of the night sky, the greenhouse seemed to have some light source Eric couldn’t see, as it was bright as midday in here. The sunflowers turned in every direction, they too not knowing where to look. The air was fresh and clean, refreshing with every breath as Eric took in a thousand different smells from the blossoms surrounding him.  
It was beautiful, contained paradise. Why would Dark want to keep them away from here?  
It was as Eric was turning for the third time to take in all the different views that he finally paid attention to his ears and realised the greenhouse as not as silent as it should be.  
There was a groan, far too close by.  
Eric stiffened, the moment of contentment snapping away as he focussed on the noise- weak, rough and coming closer. In a moment his instincts kicked in, and he rushed back towards the door, the metal of his prosthetics clunking and scraping against the ground as he ran, vision narrowed to the escape in front of him.  
A man stepped out in front of him, sending Eric reeling back and falling to the ground.  
The man was gaunt, every bone in his sallow face and spindly hands stark to Eric's eyes. His skin was pale and sagged off him, as though trying to escape from the insufficient flesh beneath. Wild eyes, one brown and one purple, lazily looked Eric up and down as his mouth slowly drew back to reveal sharp teeth beneath.  
“Feed me.”  
“W-w-what?” Eric asked, hands coming up to drag himself backwards and away from the skeleton of a man who continued to slump towards him.  
“Feed me.” He said again, voice scratchy and echoing around them as he walked forward, head tilting to examine Eric closer.  
“I-I can’t! I d-d-don’t have anything!” Eric begged, back hitting up against a table and sprinkling soil down around him.  
“Feed me!” This time the voice boomed, energy found somewhere as the deep timbre hit Eric in the chest.  
“Look, there’s t-tomatoes and, and some carrots just back there. M-muh-maybe you could-”  
The man laughed, creaking and dusty as he knelt down to Eric’s level with a sharp smile.  
“Aw honey, a growing boy like me needs more than that rabbit food to get big and strong again.” He leaned in closer, snapping his fangs just short of Eric’s nose, “Can you guess what it is I do want?”  
“Meat?” Eric squeaked, panic forcing his mouth to move in the vain hope it might get him away from the monster in front of him.  
“Mmmm, close.” He said, running a finger along Eric’s jaw, “I need something more specific than that. Something I thought I’d never see again till you walked in here.”  
Eric’s heart rate tripled, eyes darting around for an exit he knew had been cut off by the other man as he made sense of his words.  
“P-please don’t eat me!” Eric begged, eyes screwing shut so he didn’t have to see the teeth that spelled his doom in front of him.  
“Come on now, I wouldn’t eat a cutie like you.” he said, voice starting to lose it’s croaking edge, “But I’m sure you know someone who’d make the tastiest little treat for me, don’t you?”  
Eric shook his head frantically.  
“N-no, I don’t!”  
“Don’t be like that hon, I’ll make it worth your while.” The man crooned next to his ear.  
Finally, Eric found the strength to push him away, finding the man as light as he looked and swiftly taking advantage of the gap made to pull himself to his feet. Just as quickly, the man came upright, grabbing hold of Eric’s wrist before he could flee.  
“Look, if y-y-you want to eat s-s-someone, why do you need me?” Eric protested, pulling against the iron hold the man had on him, “The d-d-doors right there! J-j-just go get your own!”  
The man chuckled, pulling Eric back close to him and grinning in his face.  
“Oh I would, if old Darky hadn’t put up wards specifically to keep me locked up and starving in here.”  
The final connection was made for Eric.  
“You’re Bim.”  
The man bowed his head with a smile.  
“The one and only, sweetie.”  
It was only whispered about in the manor, as an unspoken warning. To keep in line or you’d end up like Bim. Don’t make too much noise or you might just disappear. Do as Dark says and everything would be ok.  
All the half conversations Eric had overheard never painted the ego who went too far as this- the frail, starving man imprisoned so easily.  
“You can’t do anything. You’re trapped in here.” Eric whispered, looking away from Bim’s dual eyes so that he could grasp just enough confidence to speak.  
Around them, the world turned purple, and Bim pulled him through the haze.  
“You think I’m powerless because of Dark?” Bim snapped, “You’ve heard of me. I can do anything I want, once I get some decent food. Just get me one teensy little meal, and I can deliver whatever your little heart desires.”  
Eric turned, looking at Bim’s glowing eyes as they glittered in the new lighting.  
“That’s it honey, what is it I can do for you? Riches? Powers? Maybe some girl you’ve got an eye on? I can be your personal genie, if you go get me some lunch!”  
In his head Eric could see everything Bim offered- his own manor with a farm, dripping in glitter and velvet so that he never had to do another advertisement. Able to click his fingers and wish away all the bad in his life. And a loving girlfriend, who’d never shout at him, holding his hand on the dates they’d have every week, and who would never, ever die.  
“Now you’re thinking right!” Bim’s voice echoed through the vision, comforting and inviting, “It’d be so easy to get someone to wander in here, with an innocent face like yours. And there’s plenty of folks who deserve to die!”  
“W-w-wait! No” Eric snapped back to reality, and the green that surrounded him. “That’s not true! I d-d-don’t know anyone who s-s-should be…” he gulped, “eaten.”  
Bim hummed softly.  
“Really? Can’t think of one?”  
As if on cue, a raging voice blew through the walls of the greenhouse.  
“Eric where did you run to now? You git out here right now, you useless coward!”  
Dad. Eric stiffened, fear far greater than that of being faced with a cannibal flooded his veins with cold paralysis as all his attention turned to staying as quiet as possible.  
“Hmmm, see the way I see it,” Bim murmured into his ear, “If you still need some persuading, I could make that little problem of yours go away forever. After all, the guy sure sounds like a meal to me.”  
Eric was a good person. He’d had no choice but to be good all his life when his Dad made it clear he was a failure at all other things. And so far it had brought him nothing but fear and loneliness.  
Perhaps the manor was getting to him, but it seemed like the time to change that.  
Bim watched Eric’s eyes, seeing the widened, shaking pupil calm down to a determined steel, and he smiled.  
He knew when he’d won.  
“So go get it.”


End file.
